


Sensation

by Feralmaeda



Series: Ultimate Android Hajime [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hinata Hajime Has a Talent, I could explain that but Eh, M/M, My kink is when they love and support each other, Riding, Robot Sex, Sort Of, Ultimate Android Hinata Hajime, kind of, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feralmaeda/pseuds/Feralmaeda
Summary: Alternate title: Komaeda Says “Robotfucker Rights”I had a poll a while ago on an Amino I’m in about which WIP of mine people would like to see first, and this won, so? Here, Just Take It.The whole plot is that Komaeda’s Horny For Hajime and decides to at least ask about it and then Hajime takes the suggestion and is absolutely down for itEdit: I got bored and impulsive and made a discord server. You can join in and talk to/yell at me about stuff, I’m absolutely down for it!https://discord.gg/BS8WpMY





	Sensation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all you robotfuckers out there](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+you+robotfuckers+out+there).



Not too long into his official relationship with Hajime, Nagito found himself again pondering questions he had developed as soon as he had learned of Hajime’s status as an android. 

Having been crushing incredibly hard and feeling incredibly attracted to Hajime, Nagito had inevitably begun to wonder about things of a more sexual nature.

His biggest questions being simply “how does it work with Hajime?” and “is he able to do that in the first place?”.

Now that he had a true opportunity to find out, Nagito felt restless. 

Glances stolen quietly from the corners of eyes that gently lingered, touches that would last a little longer than they strictly needed to... It wasn’t as if he had to hide those things, since he and Hajime were now boyfriends.

He’d even caught Hajime doing similar things before, his vivid eyes watching Nagito’s lips or his body standing warm and just a bit too close, enough for shoulders and hands to brush.

There was certainly attraction there, communicated with hot kisses and wandering hands, but Nagito wanted to know exactly how deep it ran, and how much they could do with it.

And that was how he found himself asking Hajime over dinner, quiet and nonchalant, “Hajime, do you have sexual functions?”

Hajime, having been enjoying his orange juice and the comfortable silence between he and Nagito, flared bright red and spluttered immediately.

“N-Nagito!” He hissed, eyes darting around to the people nearest to them, “You don’t just ask stuff like that!” Thankfully, the nearest person was Kazuichi, who seemed to be rambling passionately at the also relatively close Fuyuhiko and Peko about something or other. It was clear that they weren’t paying attention to the couple a few seats away.

Nagito’s lips twitched into a smile against the rim of the glass he’d picked up, taking a sip of water before replying, “Huh? Why not?”

The brunet grumbled at him for a moment— unintelligible, frustrated sounds that Nagito found unfairly cute— before taking a taking a long drink of his orange juice, only setting his cup back down once it was empty.

“Because,” Hajime replied sternly, “It’s inappropriate to talk about... that sort of thing around other people.”

Nagito glanced around the room for a moment, as if weighing their eligibility as people, before shrugging, “Right as always, Hajime!”

Then, slowly, a grin crept onto his face, and Nagito leaned across the table enough that he caught Hajime’s eyes flicker to where his shirt hung away from his thin body. “You can still give me a yes or no answer, though.”

Hajime looked like he well and good wanted to smack Nagito upside the head, eyes squinted and brows raised in a way that Nagito couldn’t put a word to but understood regardless.

Obviously refraining, the android’s tense shoulders abruptly dropped, and he sighed, resigned to his fate, “Alright, fine, yeah, I do. Now can you drop it? Finish your food, stupid.”

The white-haired man smiled innocently then (no matter how much yelling was happening internally), as if he hadn’t just publicly asked his boyfriend if he could get it up, and picked up his fork.

—

That answer hadn’t helped his curiosity. If anything, he now had more questions.

How realistic does it feel? What about the taste? How does pleasure feel for Hajime, anyways? Can he orgasm? Does he have any sort of ejaculate? 

There were plenty more, too. He felt rather exasperated by himself because of it, but he couldn’t deny that he wanted to find the answers himself, firsthand. And so he resolved to do that.

It was as sudden as the first conversation, started while Nagito was slipping his jacket from his shoulders after just closing the door of Hajime’s cottage.

“Hajime, can we have sex soon?” 

Hajime very promptly fell while taking off his other shoe.

“Nagito, stop just  _ saying _ shit like that,” he very nearly wheezed, palm rested over his eyes where he lay on the ground, “Do you have absolutely no tact?”

Nagito, grinning, replied, “No, no tact, not really!”

The brunet huffed at him, parting fingers to glare up with green eyes gently glowing in the shadow of his hand, “You should really get some.”

“Noted,” Nagito hummed, leaning over Hajime in a way that distantly reminded the android of the same moment in retrograde and then yet another, “So, can we?”

Hajime groaned, hiding his eyes again, but the growing cerise glow beneath his cheeks was even more clear in the lower lighting.

“...Fine,” he eventually answered, abruptly sitting up and finally removing his shoe, movements slightly less coordinated than usual, “Fine, okay, we can. I’ll have to get everything prepped first though. It might take a little while.”

Nagito’s breath hitched at that, audibly excited already, “Ah… You’re implying it  _ really _ soon… I don’t mind it, I’ll happily wait for you to get ready.”

Hajime stood fluidly, suddenly, taking two quick steps that had Nagito’s back to the wall and a strong hand pressing to his sternum. 

The brunet was a bit shorter than Nagito, but in that moment, Nagito felt like he was being towered over, and he  _ liked it. _

“The only reason I haven’t tried anything before,” Hajime admitted, head tilted just so in a way that made Nagito’s pulse quicken even more, “Is that I wasn’t completely sure you’d like it. I feel like an idiot right now. You really do want this.”

Nagito could feel words bubbling in his throat, pleads and assurances and affirmations and gratitude and  _ Hajime, _ but he choked them down, settling for a low whine that made Hajime laugh.

It was quiet, more of a huff or a snicker, and Nagito melted just a little more for another reason, that reason being that Hajime’s lopsided little smile was adorable.

The hand left then, retracted by its owner, and Hajime waved it towards his bed while he started towards the bathroom, “Go ahead and do whatever it is that you’re going to, I’m going to get things set.”

He stopped in the doorway a few seconds later, fidgeting minutely as if he couldn’t decide whether to continue on, before finally turning his head back to Nagito and asking with his face burning red, “So, uh, cum or no?”

Nagito simply stared, wide eyes visibly dialated even from a good distance and face quickly turning nearly as scarlet as Hajime’s, and so the android immediately turned back to the bathroom, “R-right, yeah, dumb question, of course you’d want that…”

The white-haired man mentally marked off a few of his questions as answered and then jotted down some more. This was going to get out of hand.

The door soon clicked shut behind Hajime, and Nagito collapsed back onto the bed from where he had been sitting at its edge, reeling and aroused.

Ah. Kazuichi was very right. He really wanted to fuck the robot. 

...Well, he technically wanted the robot to fuck him, but that was neither here nor there. Regardless, there would be fucking happening. Hopefully.

Swallowing in a vain attempt to wet his dry throat, Nagito could feel himself trembling, a flooding mix of excitement, anticipation, and heat.

There was a silence then, broken only by Nagito’s shuddering breaths, his heartbeat pounding obnoxiously in his ears, and faint sounds coming from behind the bathroom door. Curiosity again rearing its head, Nagito tried to listen in on what was going on, just barely able to distinguish the hiss of the faucet and a few quiet clicks and airier hisses which he couldn’t identify the source of.

Setting that aside for the moment, Nagito distracted himself by beginning to undress. That would help things move along, right? 

He stood, pulling his shirt over his head before folding it and setting it aside atop Hajime’s dresser. Idly, he smiled at the picture framed atop it, a candid shot of him and Hajime that Mahiru had taken about a month into their relationship.

It was a beautiful image, the both of them sitting on a bench in the central island’s park, side by side, hands entwined. Hajime was laughing, grin wide and mirthful, little flowers woven into his hair, and Nagito was smiling at him, a blossom tucked behind his own ear, looking soft and smitten.

He’d managed to persuade Hajime from putting himself to work that day, and took him on a bit of an adventure, just the two of them. Everyone else had readily agreed beforehand that Hajime needed a break like that.

So distracted by the memory, Nagito startled when warm arms circled his waist and a chin settled itself on his shoulder, Hajime pressing himself flush to Nagito’s bare back. 

Nagito was struck breathless when he noticed that Hajime had unclothed himself in his preparation, smooth synthetic skin against his own, and Nagito felt like he was burning from the inside out and the outside in.

The breath he took in sounded more like a broken whimper, and he lifted a shaking hand to comb slender fingers through Hajime’s hair.

“Are you alright, Nagito?” He murmured, head tilting almost unnoticeably into his touch, “Sure you want this?”

Nagito felt slightly incredulous that Hajime thought that was something he needed to ask, “I-I am, I want this, Hajime, I’m just…” He bit at his lip and then laughed quietly, “I don’t know, I think I might be a little nervous. I think I still… don’t know how to accept good things happening without that part of me telling me that something’s going to go wrong.”

Hajime held him a little tighter and leaned to press a gentle, reassuring kiss to the side of his neck, just beneath his jaw, “I know. It’s alright though. Nagito, I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you, okay?”

Nagito shuddered, leaning back into Hajime’s warmth and and smiling despite himself, “I don’t deserve you.”

The brunet laughed, and it was light with something Nagito could hesitantly call love, “Well, I think you do.”

The white-haired man decided to go with the impulse that presented itself then, carefully shifting in Hajime’s arms and turning so that they were chest to chest, hands lifted to cradle Hajime’s face as he pressed their lips firmly together. He could feel Hajime’s quirk into a small smile just before he deepened it, and from there Nagito was lost to sensation. Hajime always tasted sweet, with a hint of a metal that Nagito was well aware that he shouldn’t find so enticing, and this time he could taste a hint of cinnamon toothpaste as well. Distantly, Nagito found that amusing, and fairly endearing too.

So distracted by Hajime’s mouth on his, he hadn’t noticed that Hajime had turned them around until the brunet started backing him up, a stumbling step taken backwards towards the bed followed by much smoother ones until the backs of Nagito’s legs hit the side and he went down. 

He’d thankfully had the presence of mind to let go of Hajime before he fell, and Hajime had done the same, now leaning over him, hands on either side of his head.

Nagito’s lashes fluttered, batting at the tears he could feel threatening to spring. Pathetic, he inwardly grumbled at himself, they hadn’t even really started yet, and he was already like this.

As if he knew what his partner was thinking, Hajime leaned down to press another kiss to his lips, his cheek, lips again, and then his throat, silencing any thoughts that weren’t focused simply on Hajime.

“Alright?” The android murmured against his collarbone, hot breath over Nagito’s skin causing a pleasant shiver to course through him.

“Yes, I’m fine, Hajime,” he replied reassuringly, “Please, keep going.”

Hajime wasted no time, latching teeth and lips to Nagito’s chest and applying gentle suction, reveling in his taste and the way Nagito’s stuttering breath was followed by a quiet, low groan. When he pulled back, a bruise was quickly darkening there, and Nagito silently lifted a hand to press fingers into it, smiling to himself. 

Hajime lifted himself from his position then, and Nagito followed, sitting up on he edge of the bed, absently wondering what Hajime was doing while also appreciatively looking him over. Not for the first time, Nagito found himself wanting to thank Hajime’s creator.

He also may or may not have found it cute that Hajime was wearing his white and pink pair of underwear.

He was quickly pulled from those musings when Hajime parted his knees with sure, strong hands and slid between them, wedging himself there and again pressing close to Nagito. He had steadily been hardening since Hajime marked him, and that simply sped things up. 

Nagito whined, hips rocking forward of their own accord, and Hajime smiled at him before sliding his hand down Nagito’s stomach, which fluttered under his light touch and very nearly dragged an almost hysterical giggle from his throat. 

“Nagito,” the android murmured, “I want to touch you, is that alright?”

Nodding quickly, Nagito’s fingers curled in the sheets at his sides,  _ “Please.” _

Hajime opened the front of Nagito’s pants with deft fingers, wasting no time in lifting Nagito’s hips to tug down both them and his lucky underwear.

(The brunet has mentioned to Nagito multiple times how ridiculous it is that he still owns that pair, and that it’s still in such good shape too.)

Whimpering sharply as he was exposed to the cooler air of the cottage, Nagito very nearly missed the way Hajime’s underwear was tented, and he probably wouldn’t have forgiven himself if he had.

He couldn’t even properly see it, but it still made Nagito twitch in a way he wasn’t aware he could, mouth watering even as his throat felt dry.

A firm hand settled on his hip before Hajime’s other fingers wrapped around him, warm and careful, and Nagito’s ability of complex thought fled him with a sharp whine.

He’d touched himself plenty of times before, but this was different. This was  _ better. _

His lover’s hand was curious, touches light and wandering, more intent on experiencing than pleasuring for the moment. Fingertips brushing just beneath the sensitive head, tracing down contours, and pressing gently just to learn the feeling of it. Nagito nearly moaned when one of those fingers swiped over his slit, where precome had been steadily beading for a while.

Nagito really  _ did _ make a rather embarrassing noise when Hajime brought that finger to his lips, tongue flicking curiously against his fingertip. 

Hajime had opened his mouth afterwards to speak, but Nagito had other plans that couldn’t wait. He snaked his arms around Hajime’s shoulders, pulling them close together again. His weeping cock pressed against Hajime, the angle prodding the brunet in his clothed hip, unable to stop a bit of helpless shifting against him, which he tried to pay little mind.

“Hajime,” Nagito breathed, little gasps splintering his words, “H-Hajime, could I-? I want to— I want to taste you, c-can I—?”

“Fuck,” was Hajime’s oh-so-eloquent reply, “Y-yeah, yeah, of course you can. By the way, the, uh… Yeah, it’s safe to ingest, but I don’t know how good it’ll taste for you, I didn’t really have anything in there to augment that, so it might not even have a taste at all besides some salt—“

While Nagito did find his rambling cute, and the information useful, he didn’t want to spend any longer not knowing how it felt to have Hajime’s dick in his mouth and down his throat.

Arms unwound from where they had encircled Hajime’s neck, instead sliding down over his chest and stomach and gripping him by the hips. Nagito ducked his head to press an open-mouthed kiss to Hajime’s throat while he rocked his hips forwards and pulled Hajime’s back against him, and the startled, pleased sound that elicited from the brunet ever so sweet.

He became more pliant as Nagito ground against him, head tilting back to offer more to kiss and lick and nip, hold loosening to a caress over Nagito’s waist. It wasn’t long before Nagito managed to gently manipulate Hajime, with careful presses of lips and insistent fingertips, into turning so that he was the one with his back to the bed, and he moved back then to murmur, “Hajime, sit down on the edge.”

Hajime was quick to comply, and was soon watching, wide-eyed, as Nagito dropped carefully to his knees in front of him. As Nagito was beginning to slide his hands along his inner thighs, Hajime made a quiet sound of epiphany and twisted his upper body around to reach the pillows, one of which he then presented to Nagito.

“I don’t mean to hold things up,” He was quick to defend himself, before gesturing to the floor, “I just don’t want you to hurt your legs like that.”

Awestruck by Hajime’s care for him, Nagito gaped for a moment before smiling softly, unbelievably fond and with something like reverence. He quietly thanked Hajime, accepting the object and settling it beneath him, noticing easily that oh, Hajime had a point, this already felt much better. 

Nagito couldn’t let himself dwell on the surprising gentility of the exchange lest he bring himself to tears for his undeserved affections, and so he began again.

Hands slid again between Hajime’s thighs, feeling the firm sort of mechanical muscle beneath soft faux skin as he spread them further apart before leaning forward, nuzzling against Hajime’s hip and enjoying the intimacy of the moment. The buzz of heat and anticipation hung in the air, but it wasn’t heavy or nerve-wracking. Rather, it felt comfortable, like a gentle physical pressure settled around him as if it were a warm blanket.

Hajime shuddered above him when he pressed a kiss to his clothed cock, the fabric soft against Nagito’s lips. It smelt clean and a little like Hajime, a light hint of dark spice that he could easily recognize from times spent close. Hajime had explained that it was sort of like a perfume, another layer to the illusion of his bodily humanity, and Nagito had certainly appreciated such detail.

“Fuck,” the android huffed again, quiet and stricken as he reached out to thread warm fingers into Nagito’s hair, “Feels good..” 

Nagito hummed, pulling a startled whine from Hajime, before abruptly leaning back and moving hands to tug Hajime’s underwear down his legs. It took a surprising amount of strength to do, as Hajime had been sitting on them, and, in doing it so suddenly, Nagito felt his muscles protest.

While he was in remission, he still wasn’t the most physically adept. He was honestly surprised that he hadn’t passed out already.

Regardless, Hajime made a beautiful sight above Nagito, face reddened enough that cerise light seemed to glimmer an overlayed anthelion on his cheeks. His hands were braced behind him, fingers locked curled into the sheets, the bend of his spine emphasizing his (literally) sculpted chest and stomach. His dick twitched where it curled up towards his torso, a thin, clear liquid dribbling from the slit in a small rivulet that Nagito wanted to lick.

Not one to repress such gratifying urges, Nagito leaned forwards again and dragged his tongue from Hajime’s base to tip, right hand belatedly moving to curl partially around the other side for steadiness’ sake. 

Hajime outright moaned, and Nagito could hear a mechanical purr beneath it that he knew absolutely shouldn’t have been as attractive as it was. But besides that…

“Tastes like… Orange juice,” Nagito mumbled against his cock, and Hajime would’ve been a brighter red if he were capable. 

“Sh-shit, uh, I tried to flush everything out, but I guess there was still some residue there,” he rambled unnecessarily, “There shouldn’t be anything harmful though, I’d run a thorough cleaning a couple days ago so—“

Nagito had tuned him out by then, brows slightly furrowed as he stared into nothingness and contemplated the questions that that both answered and brought to light. 

With a mental shrug a few moments later, his light grip on Hajime’s cock tightened gently just before he took him down his throat. Distantly, he could register Hajime making a choked sound that ended with a low, rumbling groan.

Hajime felt heavy in his mouth, a pleasing weight on his tongue, pressure in his throat. He could feel his head nudging the back, and Nagito’s breath nearly faltered at the rush of arousal it all sent through him.

His right hand stroked what he couldn’t fit in his mouth while his tongue explored what did, and he marvelled quietly at soft skin stretched over firm, surely intricate muscular mechanisms. Unable to help himself, his left hand slid down his stomach and curled carefully around his own cock, hissing for a moment at the surprisingly still odd feeling.

Thanks to Hajime (and Souda, Nagito would often have to remind himself), it included thermal control similar to Hajime’s own internal regulator, so it thankfully wasn’t cold. However, there was something left to be desired for the friction, but he would take what he could get at the moment. There was no way he was going to pull off of Hajime for his own sake. Especially not when Hajime was making such pretty sounds.

The android’s hands found his head again, he fingers of one sliding into wild white hair while the others stroked shakily at his cheek.

Looking up, he found Hajime watching him, panting quietly, open-mouthed, bright eyes half lidded and hazy. Nagito hollowed his cheeks and sucked then, watching through lowered lashes for Hajime’s reaction, and he was not disappointed by the response.

Hajime’s body jerked for a moment as if struck, the lights of his eyes and cheeks flickering as a broken sound tumbled from his lips, fingers twitching and then tightening in Nagito’s hair.

“N-Nagito,” he murmured breathlessly, “I’m close..”

Nagito wasn’t quite there himself, but it wouldn’t surprise him if he were to be soon. Pleasure mingled with the excited anticipation he felt as he carefully moved his head on Hajime’s shaft, lips dragging obscenely along its length as his tongue firmly laved the bottom of it behind them.

The brunet spasmed again for a sudden moment, a gasping breath taken in shortly before a surprisingly loud cry with a metallic undercurrent. It echoed sweetly into Nagito’s ears as he pulled almost completely off of Hajime save for the tip, doing his best to catch what release there was, both for their cleaning’s convenience and to sate his curiosity.

It tasted much less bitter than he’d expected, save for the almost unnoticeable tang of citrus that still wasn’t quite gone, and more salty than anything else. It was a bit thick, and a little awkward to swallow at first, but he soon greatly appreciated the feeling. Enough so that he was rocking his hips as he palmed himself, stuttering breaths threatening to give way to needy whimpers as he drank down the last of it.

Hajime had let go of Nagito and fell back onto the bed in the wake of his orgasm, leaning on the elbows he had caught himself with and trying to reorient himself. As soon as he was capable of sitting up without his senses lagging, Hajime pushed Nagito carefully off his flagging dick and stroked gently over his face. 

Nagito nuzzled into Hajime’s palm with a pathetic whine, having finally brought his right hand down to supply himself the friction he so desperately wanted. 

Hajime watched for a moment, lips pressed tight, before he made his decision. He reached down to take Nagito by the forearms, moving them from their minstrations and pulling Nagito unsteadily to his feet instead. He whined, but, beyond that, he didn’t protest the treatment, instead licking and biting at his lips while hips twitched helplessly against the air.

“Lay down,” Hajime ordered him quietly, “don’t touch yourself.”

Nagito watched him with furrowed brow and inquiring eyes as he slowly did what he was told, reclining back against the pillows that Hajime was quietly fussing with, making sure he was comfortable and properly supported.

It was when Hajime straddled him that faded grey-green eyes went wide. “H-Hajime—“

Hajime silenced him with a click of his tongue, one hand settling above Nagito’s shoulder while the other reached back behind himself. “It’s alright,” he assured, “I want to do this.”

After a moment spent focusing on the movements of his fingers, he spoke again, dryly, “Besides, the only talent I might have that wasn’t given to me is probably Ultimate Switch.”

Nagito wasn’t sure that was right, but he didn’t know enough about the subject to debate it, so he settled for watching Hajime with a nervous sort of excitement. 

It somehow came as a shock when Hajime’s hand wrapped around his dick, Nagito moaning softly as Hajime worked to slicken him. It only occurred to him a few moments later that he didn’t recall a bottle of lubricant anywhere.

He blinked up at Hajime, breathless and wondering, and the brunet took notice with a low, self-conscious laugh, “I’ve, uh, I’ve got a function that basically amounts to self-lubrication? It’s meant to help with, um, waste, but… It’s versatile, if I adjust the consistency a little.”

Nagito’s face appeared absolutely blank as he looked up at Hajime then, while, internally, he was trying to decide if it was okay for him to find that as arousing as he did.

“Did you…” Nagito asked haltingly, “Did you discover that yourself?”

Hajime seemed to find it in his best interest to toss embarrassment out the window and consider it something inaccessible for that moment, “Did I figure out I could use it like that when I fingered myself? Yeah.”

The man beneath him flushed a bright red across his cheekbones, affected by Hajime’s sudden bluntness and the mental image he had conjured upon the fact. 

The android smiled at that, small and affectionate, before the embarrassment at his confession caught up to him and he awkwardly cleared his throat, “Uh, anyways, I’m ready whenever you are.”

Nagito swallowed before nodding quickly, arms raising over his head to get more comfortable, one wedged partially beneath a pillow, “Go ahead.”

Hajime huffed a small laugh, adjusting his stance and stroking Nagito once more before sinking down. 

His cock slid in easily, Hajime hot and wet around him, and his eyes shut tight and his spine curved upwards as he let out a whimpering, splintered cry that devolved to a breathy hiss. Hajime seemed mostly unphased, save for his quiet panting and returning erection, and he watched Nagito closely for his cue to continue.

It came in the form of a needy whine, Nagito’s hips pressing upwards as well as he could with shallow thrusts and hands coming suddenly to clutch at Hajime’s shoulders.

The brunet began to move, careful not to put too much of his weight on the downward press as he fucked himself near mercilessly on Nagito’s dick, hands settled on either side of the man’s head. Hajime ducked to initiate a kiss, and Nagito was quick to respond, licking hungrily into Hajime’s mouth with quiet whimpers and loud breaths. 

Nagito knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, rapidly becoming overwhelmed by sensation until the only things he was aware of were his heart beating in his ears, the slick heat of the kiss and of Hajime moving fast up and down his shaft, and the growing pressure that heralded his approaching orgasm.

“H-Hajime,  _ Hajime,” _ he whimpered against his lips, sharp nails and blunt metal tips curling into Hajime’s shoulders with surprising strength, “Al-almost..”

The brunet briefly hummed in acknowledgement, the sound closer to a moan than he had probably intended, “Yeah, that’s good… I want you to come for me.”

Nagito’s exhale was loud and shaky, voice broken into high keens and hissing breath, and Hajime took him to the hilt one last time before Nagito cried out. His voice cracked with the volume, something that could’ve been an attempt to say Hajime’s name fading into a breathy whine as he rode out his orgasm.

Hajime groaned above him, working his hips much slower then for Nagito’s sake, and he lifted one hand from the pillows to reach down to palm himself. He very well could’ve kept himself from getting aroused again, it was a function he had to be well-acquainted with when dating someone like Nagito, but he had ultimately decided to let happen what may.

He stroked quickly, not looking to delay his second orgasm any further, and he soon flickered again for a moment, body shuddering, as he, too, came. Having already come once, his stores depleted, he was left with a few thin droplets, beading at his tip before sliding down to his loosely curled fingers.

Nagito grip had relented and his cock had softened considerably by then, and so Hajime slowly lifted himself off, chuckling a little breathlessly at Nagito’s low whimper. “Good?” He asked quietly, lifting his clean hand to brush some of Nagito’s wild hair from his face.

The other took a few seconds to respond, feeling lax, with satisfaction heavy in his veins and on his eyelids, “Yeah…”

Hajime smiled as Nagito’s lashes fluttered closed for a few seconds, before he pulled himself back into wakefulness again, “Go ahead and rest, Nagito. I’ll get cleaned up and come to bed in a few minutes.” With that, he moved off of Nagito’s thighs and slipped off the bed, stretching out his legs and running a quick mental check to make sure he hadn’t damaged anything somehow.

Nagito made a small sound of protest, attempting to push himself up onto his elbows, “I-I should help.”

“No,” Hajime declined gently, mindful of the fact that Nagito could take it the wrong way if he used the wrong tone, “You need rest. If you aren’t worn out so much next time, then you can help.”

“Next time,” Nagito mumbled to himself, before he collapsed back onto the bed and was soon breathing as evenly as he was capable of.

Hajime rolled his eyes fondly, grinning, before he set off to do some thorough cleaning.


End file.
